1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function mortise/tenon apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
To produce mortise/tenon on a work piece via a convention machine tool, the work piece has to be processed on a machine tool for producing tenons first and then be processed on another machine tool for producing mortises.
Therefore, it could be possible to produce tenons and mortises on the work piece by one machine tool. Also, it wastes placement space for placing two machine tools, increases maintenance costs and makes processing complex.